


The Scent of Sincerity

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 2 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irusu (Japanese) - to pretend to be out/not at home. For HSWC Bonus Round 2. A response to a prompt by Tasbine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tasbine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasbine/gifts).



****  
  
AG: Are you really not going to talk to me????????  
AG: That's kind of l8me, you know, after all we've 8een through together.  
AG: You can't 8e mad at me for fighting 8ack.  
AG: Look, I know you're online. I've seen you sign off and on so I know you're working the kinks out of the whole 8lind thing.  
AG: At least we match now.  
AG: Imagine how 8adass we look together!  
AG: I have a ro8ot arm now 8y the way. I made Equius make one for me. Total loser.  
AG: When people cross us, they'll think they can get away with fucking with a 8lind girl and her one armed friend!  
AG: 8ut we'll show them who's really fucked now.  
AG: I know you're reading this somehow. You're smart enough to fill in the 8lanks. It's 8een weeks.  
AG: Fucking Aradia st8ll talks to me so why won't you????????  
AG: I could make you if I wanted to 8ut I'm not that kind of person.  
AG: 8ecauase then you'd just 8e saying what I want you to say which isn't the same as. You know. Actually talking to me!!!!!!!!  
AG: I'm not sure what you want from me now.  
AG: Do you want me to say sorry? Is that it? Is that part of the whole justice speel?  
AG: Oh, Terezi, I am so mortified 8y what I have done, look at me!  
AG: I'm on my hands and knees and 8egging you to forgive me!  
AG: Of course I'm not going to do that. That's l8me as fuck.  
AG: Although I guess I am a little sorry.  
AG: Ugh I just read that over and I'm so tempted to take it 8ack!  
AG: 8ut I won't, I guess.  
AG: Ugh it's stupid that I miss having you around!  
AG: We were supposed to 8e a team.  
AG: You and me. Us against who the fuck ever.  
AG: I don't want this to 8e it.  
AG: So, hey, if you ever decide you want to get the Scourge Sisters 8ack together again.  
AG: Just say the word.  
AG: I'll 8ring my dice and we can teach those other trolls what's what!  
AG: I really fucked it up this time didn't I?  
AG: I guess I'll see you l8ter then.  
AG: 8yeeeeeeee.  
  
arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]  
  
gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]  
  
GC: 1TS 4 FUNNY TH1NG B31NG 4BL3 TO SM3LL S1NC3R1TY >:]  
  
gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]


End file.
